1. Field of the Invention
One or more disclosed aspects invention relate to cameras including an illumination assembly, and more particularly, to cameras including an illumination assembly fabricated as a module so as to be installed conveniently and have an improved illumination performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing compact cameras that are small and thin, components need to be disposed in a space-efficient manner. In general, a flash and an auto-focus (AF) assist lamp mounted on a camera require a light source to generate light and a cover guiding the generated light to be discharged outside. To dispose the flash and the AF assist lamp at separate locations on the compact camera, spaces where the flash and the AF assist lamp are respectively disposed need to be defined. When the flash and AF assist lamp are disposed separately the number of components needed may increase and additional wire connections may be needed.